Hey Juliet
by Chaotixs11
Summary: It all started with a bet. Now Sonic, has found himself in one heck of a predicament. In the end will love catch Sonic, or will it be over as soon as the money is in Sonic's hand. Sonamy, Taileam, and others. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hey poeple of the world. if you have any idea who I am my reputation exceeds me greatly. I havn't wrote in almost a year, and when I did write it was horrible. But recently I took a writing class and have been titled a nation class writer, in my age group. So here I go again, this story is completly un realted to any pass work. It stands alone.

* * *

><p>"we don't have time ofr this Rouge. We need to get out of here!" The annoied ebony hedgehog shouted, in reply he got "But its so shiny!" The robotic voice of Omega spoke "Affirmative, it is shiny but Rouge your odds of running away and stealing the master emrald another day far surpasses thoes of taking it now and surviving." Rouge jumped for it saying "I don't care!" With the over ued command "Chaos control!" Shadow brought the group safely away from the collapsing building. When they arrived about 3 miles away, they met up with the people who had helped them along them way. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Espio, Vector, and Charmee all looked at hte new arrivals and sonic blurted out laughing "The ablity to warp infinatly and your still the last ones!" but in an instant his display of happyness was repalce by one of shear terror as he fought for breath from hte death hug comign from behind. Shadow mocked him " The fastest thing alive and you can't out run a girl!" Amy looked at Shadow in disgut, still giving Sonic a death hug and she declared "Don't mock him! No one can out run love!" It was rouges turn to reply "Then explain why you are the only one who know what love is?" Amy was shocked by the cold words, till the small form of cream the rabbit came out form behind her and said "Amy, Mr. Sonic passed out." Amy looked at Sonic in shock "Omg! Sonic don't worry I know Cpr! Ad who needs chest compressions I will skip to the rescue breaths!" Knuckles being the only one not over hitting a girl sent Amy sprawling, freeing Sonic from her hands (Which had been around his neck mind you) Knuckles snorted "Reckless girl, there is only one thing that can wake Sonic up. Tails hand me the emeragancy revival kit". Tails handed him a large suit case. Knuckles opened it up, with this he set about somehitng with his back to eveyr one. When he was done he pulled out a freshly made chilli dog.<p>

Knuckles then held it over Sonic's unconcious face, and immidiatly had to pull his hand back to prevent it form beign bitten off. Sonic sat up and before he oculd say anything Amy came running back piko-hammer swinging screaming "I will get oyu Knuckles!"

That was just one example of the many things the lead to that day.

2 years after the defeat of Eggman

The Chaotixs, team Sonic, shadow, Omega, and silver all sat around a table playing cards. Shadow was the first to speak "It's been awfuly quiet with out Egg Man." Espio spoke form behind a large stack of rings "yeah, even the overall crime rate has depleated." Vector put his last ring into the center of the table and said "Yeah, how are we going to pay the rent?" omega loooked at Vector and said "Denied, unlegiament currency for this activty." Omega then handed the ring Vector had put in an handed it to Shadow, who in tunr ate it and said "Still it was a good onion ring." Vector said "What! That was perfectly normal ring!" Charmee laughed "Vector mistook an onion ring for a ring!" They all got laughing excpet Vector. This attitude contiued through out the the card game was over the people with hte most chips where 1. Tails 4. Knuckles every one else was pretty much left with nothing. Then Espio siad "Well time to pay hte rent. I mean begin the betting." 'The betting' was a game,, the guys had set up where they bet on the coming weeks events ang then payments would be fulfilled on the next weeks poker night. Espio then contiued "ok last weeks winners, Vector you owe Tails 50 ringso nthe wager that Sonic would eat over 1,500 chilli dogs. Vector you also owe silver 75 rings on the bet that you could beat up Omega. Vector once agian you owe Omega 150 rings saying you could beat Silver..." This went on in a similar stlye Vector losing rings evry time he bet on something. Then they got to the aprt where they actualy started makeing bets. Nothing intersting really came up till vector forgot a certain P.H.D. that belonged to Tails and siad "Tails, I bet you 400 rings you couldn't throw a good party by next poker night." Tails said "Bring it on." Shadow then said "Well then, if such a party comes to be. I bet 750 rings that Sonic couldn't work up the guts to ask out a girl and have her say yes." A silence passed through the room until Sonic said "Sure, bring it on Shadow." from there on evyer one was amking bets abouth te party then Vector said "Why are you guys so sure he will pull it off in hte first place!" Sonci then said "Dunno, might be that we are currently in Tail's night club, or that Tail has a P.H.D. in dance, and party. Then thier is hte fact that he is rated the best D.J. in the nation and hte secound best in the world, the best being a robot that has built in turn tables." Vector's eyes went wide and walkd ovver to espio and said "Hey espio can I barrow some rings?" Espio said, form ontop of his chair made of rings "Do I look like some kind of millionair?" Vector then was silent and walked out the door.

A few hours later Sonic and Tails where sitting in their house and the Tails said "That bet you agreed to was pretty bold." Then Sonic siad "Dude all I have to do is ask some one out to a parrty, how hard can it be?" Tails smacked his head to his face and said "Dude, you have a stalker with a really big hammer." "So?" "If you ask any one but here you will be hospitalized for years to come." "Are you saying I have to take Amy!" "well that was what Shadow was trying to force you to do." Sonic looked in his hands "Why didn't I see this coming?" then Tails said "Well actualy even if you do take Amy. I'm sure Shadow will have to problem telling her it was for a bet, Then.." Sonic stared at the ceiling and said "Cracked bone city." Tails said "Actualy, I was going ot say you would be responicable for your number one fan running away in shame while cry and maybe commitng suicide. That and borken bone city." Sonic relised his perdicament and hten declared. "I know, I just won't go!" Tails raised an eye brow and said "And lose 750 rings?" Sonic slumped down, with no idea what to do.

* * *

><p>Pretty good for not writing for an entire year huh?<p> 


	2. So it begins

The last chapter was probably the most views/ visitors I ever got it 2 hours. Thanks people. Also i would like ot think AutoKnight writer of: Don't Stop, Flightles Fox, and a Spy's day off. For inspiring me to write. Now then, ot the disclaimer. Also people ~this is how I show thoughts in my writing~

Disclaimer: I own nothing. seriosuly even the ideas I pretty much copied from other people. I just put my own spin on them and of course i had SOME ideas of my own.

* * *

><p>Mean while<p>

While the guys had poker night the girls, had well girls night. From seeing a movie, to going shopping it was where all the gossip happened.

This week they sat outside a cafe, as the gossip flew. Rouge said "Hey Amy did you hear?" "Hear what?" "You know Sonics, brother and sister?" "Yeah, well turns out Sonia is movign nearby." "No way." Blaze perked up hearing this and said "A new girl, does that mean its guy dice time?" Every one got really excited as Blaze took out a many sided die with various intials on it. She rolled it and the side facing up said "E" every one gasped. When they started the guy dice, it was just a game to try and perdict who would be whoes girl firend. But when Blaze had rolled Silver, and Rouge rolled Knuckles, th results made them actualy believe there was something to the guy dice. Of course Rogue and Knuckles broke up, but Silver and Blaze where still dating, plus Amy had rolled Sonic, like 17 times in a row. But every one knew she liked Sonic way before the guy dice came around, so most poeple expected she rigged it. But still E, every one was shocked silent V, E, and C where considered the worst things you could ever roll then again O and EGG where pretty bad too, but E. E had never been rolled before not when the die was accidently dropped, not when a bystandered was given the dice to roll never had E came up. Rouge screamed "No way!" She picked up the die and re rolled it saying "Even if it is jsut a silly game, Sonia hsouldn't have to live with that being rolled!" then once again 'E' showed on the die. Every one was silent, Blaze stuffed the die away, and every one did what they could to forget. Desperate to get the groups attention off the odd roll of the die Amy broke the silence saying " I heard Omega won a game show." with the attention span of rodents the girls where back to thier typical "No way! " "your kidding right!"

It was true Tail's did have a P.H.D. in party, so Sonic had about 2 days before the party. As Sonic walked out ot check the mail he only found one letter. Looking at it he immidiatly ran inide and shoved it in Tail's face and siad "You ogt the invites out already? Seriously you decided to do this party yesterday and you already had the invites mailed?" Tails looked up from his computer and said "I'm pretty good huh?" Sonic screamed in reply "No that is not good! I have to get a girl to go with me to this party before it happens are you trying to cot me 750 rings?" Tails said in reply "Dude your a world wide super hero. Alot of girls would die to go with you." Then Sonic practiacaly burst screaming "And one would kill me if I don't take her!" Tails turned his head back to the computer and said " Do I look like I have any anwsers?" Sonic knew the kitsun was right and decided to walk away.

Sonic walked down the side walk, his head was fixated on the ground. ~ I wass goning to ask Amy but with a bet involved, she might get het wrong idea...~ "Sonic watch out!" broke Sonic from his trace as he found himself in the middle of the road, a sixteen wheeler coming. As he was almost run over, a large hammer hit the truck head on. Amy stood between Sonic and the slain truck. Sonic could only stammer "Aaamy?" Amy then yanked hte colbalt hedgehog out the road dragging him along and said "You owe me a date. We are going to the mall got it?" How do you argue with the person who just saved your life, and smashed a sixteen wheeler, the anser is you don't.

Sonic walked along as Amy dragged him through the shops asking his opnions on things like dresses and shoes and what not. Inside Sonic was suffering but he didn't let Amy see it, he knew she was going to find out about the bet so he figured he might as well be hte one to tell her it might go smoother and she would hopefuly take it better while she was happy. So he went with it, giveing honest opnions and fortunatly Amy had good enough taste that he didn't need to tell any white lies. So as they sat in the food talking Sonci dicided to break the news, and said "Hey Ames, Tail's is throwing a party in a couple days do you want to come?" To Amy hearing this was heaven to her, actualy having Sonic ask her otu was better then forcing him to go to the mall with her. Then he said "There is another thing you should know. You see after Tails brought it up I thought to ask you, then Shadow bet me that I couldn't get a girl to come with me. I accepted, with the mind set that it was something I was going to do any way so I might as well. It didn't occured to me that you might think I was using you, so I tohugth it was better I tell you then you hear some one elses sideo fhte story." Amy's smile decreased a little at this, and said "I will still go with you. But you better prove this isn't about the money." Sonci was shocked at how well it went over and said "Ok, how do I prove it to you then?" Amy looked him in the eye and said "Tommrow I am going to come by your house at 5, you better have a good date in mind." With that amy stood up and walked away.

Amy walked around the corner and sat on a bench next to Cream, Cream said "Amy, if you love Mr. Sonic so much why are you making him take you on a date? Shouldn't you let him have some say you might scare him off." Amy said " It may scare him off, but I've matured a little since the days with Eggman. I've learned that Sonic needs to under stand he can't just say the word and I will follow him any where. Even if it is true, its not a relation ship if one of the people thinks they are in charge of it, then its forced not love. If I just say yes to anything he will think he can hurt my feelings all he wants and it will be all good the next day, I want him to consider me too and if I have to risk sounding mean thats a chance I wil take." Cream looked up at her friend in slight admiration, she was willing to risk the new forming relationship with her pretty much dream guy just to make sure it was a good one. Then a thought crossed Cream's mind ~What am I doing here?~

The next day.

So as the fated hour approched Cream, checked the mail, and what she found inside sent a jittery feeling all the way down from her ears to her feet. Cream knew Tail's was a computer geek, so when she got a hand written invite to his party, she got the intended message very clear Tails didn't want her to go to the party. He wanted her to go with him. Cream was immidiatly speeding through the air and landed infront of Amy's house, franticaly rining the door bell. Amy opened the door and Cream shoved the paper in her face Amy scanned it over and practicaly squeeled and said "Well, are you going to go with him?" Cream said "Should I?" "Heck yes!"

So Amy and Cream stood on Sonic, and Tail's door step at 4: 59 as Amy and Cream stared at their syncronized watches, they waited, then at exactly 5:00 pm Amy rang the door bell.

* * *

><p>Cliff hanger hanign from a cliff, but seriously Why the heck was Cream just sitting on a bench in the mall conviently write aorudn the corner from where Sonic and Amy where eating lunch. I seriously have no idea and I'm the one who wrote it.<p>

The first paragraph was pretty pointless, but I figured it may be worth bringing up if I need to later in the story.

Anyway Asta la Vista Suckers!


	3. The rest of the story

Ok then, lets get this rolling. Also I thought I might give you an idea what age every one is. I fast forwarded it a bit, I assumed in real time, It would take two years for Sonic to finish off Eggman, then on hte first page I said "Two years after the defeat of Eggman" so in total they are all 4 years older: Cream: 10 Tails/Charmee: 12 Amy: 18 Sonic: 20 VEctor: 25 Vanilla: OVER 9000! any way enjoy. By the way, I have edited this chapter so it will hold the rest of the story, because the document uploader is being an arse. Sorry if this means it won't alert you.

* * *

><p>Tails being just as timely as Amy had opened the door as Amy rang the door bell. Amy was kinda shocked because the kitsun was on hte other side of hte room on a computer, he said "Come in." Amy and cream stepped in then Tails pulled a level are hte door shut,Amy and Cream shared an "Ohhh" Then Sonic entered the room, he greated Amy with a "Hey Ames, its 5 already?" "Yes, so where are we going?" Amy said excited. Mean while Cream had wandered over to Tails and peered over his shoulder to see what he was working on. Sonic said " Well I thought you might like to go to..." Amy didn't hear what he said, becuase the secound he said "go to" he had started running, picked her up bridal style and was movign so fast eveyr thing was a blur.<p>

When Sonic slowed down enough that she could see Sonic put her down, they where in a forest with towering trees, with tops to far to see. Then she heard Sonic say "The Ancient Forest" It took her a minute to notice "Wait Sonic, how did you say 'The Ancient Forest' with out opening your mouth?" Sonic's reply was "Oh I said that at my house it just now caught up." Amy stood slightly awed at her favorite hedgehog then said "I thought that entire faster then sound thing was just self proclaimed." Sonic sat down at the base of a tree, pulling out a picnic basket then he said "At first it was, then me and Tails decided to test it and turned out I run signifigantly faster then sound." Amy sat down next to him and said "Wow. So whats on the menu?" gesturing towards the picnic basket. Sonci opened it up and pulled some stuff out "Well, of course I brought chilli dogs if oyu want that. But I'm guessing you don't so I brought, some salad, sandwhichs, and I tried to make some micro waveable spagheti to bring, but well..." Sonic held up the container, which appeared to be filled with black sludge, he then went on "I mean if your really hungry you pretend its pudding, but I doubt that is happening." Amy laughed at Sonic's inability to cook even a microwavable meal. He declared in protst "Hey whats so funny?" "The fact that you never even took it out of the box." Sonci looked at the scorched card board around the burnt spagheti, "How was I supposed to know that?" "Step one" "Huh? there where instructions?" Eventualy Amy got over her laughter, she took a sandwhich and they started eating.

A few minutes later Amy spoke up and said " So what is this place any way?" Sonic looked up from his 8th chili dog and said "Its an old forest, that Shadow and I accidently planted some hundred years ago. Theres a time paradox involved, and any way. Its kinda just floating out on the sea, its not on any maps and the coral reefs are to dangerous to travel by boat, and the tree ares to thick to land a plane, and the winds are too intense for some one like Tails to fly to. So really the onle way to get here is to run on water, something only two hedgehogs can do, one is me and the other one hates this place. So itis really secluded and peaceful." Amy looked around and said "Wow, that is really something, to actualy plant a forest and be able it see some hundreds of years later. It must be a great feeling." "Well actualy it has some pretty bad memorys drifintg about..." Amy said "Then lets make a good memory." With that Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek, and by doing that effctivly shocked Sonic into silence.

So after a few minutes of akward silence, they packed up and Sonic carried Amy back to his place, but what they saw their made them both say "What?"

2 hours earlier.

As sonic ran from the house, Tails shook his head and sighed and pulled a level and the door shut. So as he contiued to make messurments on a virtual model he had set up, a little poek on his shoulder and the words "whatcha doing?" sent hte young kitsune from his chair to the ground. He looked up at the culprit, to see the innocent eyes of Cream the rabbit and he stammered "Cream when did you get here?" Cream said "I came with Amy, didn't you notice?" "Uh... actually no." I was kinda busy."Cream said "Then your working too hard." "Huh?" Cream repeated "Your working too hard, you need to wind down, do something fun!" If Cream had one thing goign for her it was that he wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Tails said "Fine what ever..." and he sat down in front of the T.V. and began scrolling through the channels.

Tails stopped when he saw c.S.I. and said "Cool C.S..." Cream changed the channel, "Hey" was the two tailed fox's only responce, "Mommy said C.S.I. is a bad show. Ooh!" Cream stopped in her talkingand she fell infront of the T.V. when "Straw Berry Short Cake" came on. Tails screamed "It burns!" taking the remote back, he despertatly pounded on the channel up button. Then Cream tackled him trying to wrestle away the remote, as they tumbled around the living room floor, each desperatly pounding on the remote buttons trying to get to a channel they liked. Then they both froze both looking at the T.V. and they both said "Scooby Doo" and wouldn't remove their eyes from the screen, and they where totaly oblivious to their postion.

After an hour and a half of scooby doo

"What?" Said the two hedgehogs as they walked in, for in the living room Tails was lying on his back his head turned to stare at the T.V. totaly normal right? Yes it was except for Cream had her elbows proped on his stomach, her head resting in her hands. The young fox and rabbit seemed completly oblivious to the entry of the hedgehogs, then Amy yelled "Cream! What the heck are you doing!" That shook them out of trace. Then as they took notice of their own postions, Tails and Cream desperatly scrambled away from each other, their faces redder then Knuckles fur.

Sonic was laughing at the reaction, while Amy seemed furious. She stood over Cream yelling at her "What was that? I go on a simple two hour date to a remote island and when I coem back your laying on top of some one two years older then you!" "I'm..." "Sorry isn't going to help convice your mom that I'm a reponisble adult if thats what happens when I leave you alone!" "What's sorry not going to help?" Vanila stood in the wide open door way. The color drained from the faces of the hedgehogs colbalt and sakura alike, as they stammer to explain what happened. Vanila inturpted "I can't under stand what you are saying, but from your expressions, and the surplus of red on my daughter face I can get a good enough synoposus." Tails managed to say "Excuss me fro asking, btu what would that synoposus be?" "That you are all totaly inresponicble!" She gripped the handle of her cane and with a fast yank, all Sonic could say was "A cane sword?" before they where forced to run in terror from a whole lot of 'motherly love'.

Sonic leaned agaisn't the wall of an alley, panting for breath and said "I think I lost her..." a sever blow to his back told his other wise. Then the four defeated mobians (and cheese) sat tied up, mentaly preparing for the lecturing they where about ot recieve. Then Vanila said " I don't know what happende back there but, I learned that none of you are learning any thing no matter how much I lecture or how much I tell you not to do things. So I have decided I will let you make your own decisions, and your own mistakes." They all stared at hte aged rabbit in disbelief. She then went on "I am going to get rid of a lot of retrictions, and I am going to let live by your own rules. But if any one of you cross the line between not good and bad I will intervine.

* * *

><p>Several hours later<p>

Cream got out of bed, went about her morning reotine with the mind set ~Mom has given me more freedoms, and I will prove that I deserve and am ready for them. I will redeem myself!~ Tails sat on his couch in disbelief at the previous dayss events. ~I never noticed how much control Vanila had over my life...~ Sonic lay in bed still asleep, subconciously eating from a plate pilled high with chilli dogs. Amy sat in the park sulking over hoe he felt that she had failed Vanila.

5 Minutes later, 7:55 pm, 5 Minutes before the party.

"Music, check. Decor, check. The really expensive flower that hangs from the middle of the roof, check." Tails looked up form his clipboard, "Ok five minutes to relax beforepeople start showing up." Tails sat down in a chair on the stage, he sat quitely for a minutes, then his ear perked up. He heard a bustle outside his door. A devlish grin crept on his face, he lived for the next 3 minutes. The clock's hand hit 8, it was on. Tails sprung from his chair, he grabbed a lever with both hands and yanked it back. The double doors of his night club swung open, and at the same time the robotic band instruments started playing them selves, and the crowd gathered outside stormed in. Tails grabbed a hanigng microphone like one you would see in a WWE cage fight, and yelled in a deep basitone "ARE YOU READY TO PARTTTTTTYYY!" A shout of agreement met his ears, then casting his free hand in the air, he stopped moving then, he said softly in a way that could only be heard because of the microphone "If you want to party theen... DANCE!" At the last word is voice elevated, and the music blared. This was met by a roar of woots, yeahs, and a couple people trying to be cool yelled "Lets get this party started!" Tail's nightclub converted into a riot of dance, gossip, pranks, and for thoes old enough, stiff drinks.

About ten minutes later, Tails sat on a couch just watching his master piece, you see he was a master party planner, but by the time he gets done he's to tired to enjoy it, so he has to rest for the first 2 hours of the party before he can join it. Sonic (Amy hugging his arm.) walked up to Tails and sat down next to him and said "Nice party Tails. Seriously You've done miracles in minutes, but htis is awsome." Tails looked at him and said "Heh, I wouldn't have tried so hard if it wasn't going to be your first date." Sonic lightly punched him in the shoulder "Hey fighting Eggman doesn't leave much time for a love life." Tails laughed and said "Yeah but, you beat him two years ago. Your a twenty year old super hero with no super villian, how can you only have a date now?" Amy piped up "Well he has one now and thats what's important." Amy stated standing up. Sonic followed her and said "Sorry Tails, but I've got a girl amaze unlike you." Tails stared at him in disbelief and he said to himself "I could get a girlfriend if I wanted. Couldn't I?"

A short while later. At the edge of the dance floor Espio nudged Vector's elbow "Watch and weep." Espio jumped over hte crowds of people, landing in the middle of the dance floor, the area around him cleared, he broke into a flurry of dance moves, then with a heel twirl, he did a back hand spring into a breakdancing tornado, he ended kicking up into a one handed hand stand, before backing into the rim off the clearned room , and shouted to no one inperticular "Beat that!" In immidiate responce, Shadow came moonwalking in, except the moonwalk was at 80 mph, he went around hte boredr of the circle for a couple secounds, before he turned into teh center of the circle, and started dishing out every Micheal Jackson move in the book, after about 45 secounds, he loudly clapped his hands, thrwoing them in the air as he backed away shoating "Just did!" After a couple another attention seekers took the floor, the lights dimmed, and a spot light hit the center of the circle, and a voiuce came over the speakers "Laides I highly recommend you advert your eyes, for my moves are known to mesmirize. But I commend thoes who will try to for this will be the greatest thrill of your LIIIFFE!" Tails dropped into the middle of the circle and -Awsomeness to incredible to type-

3 hours, and 400 bottles later.

The party had slowed, down, a few people left slow dancing, some lay passed out. Knuckles, Shadow and Espio, sit at a table, Silver out cold on the floor next to a chair. Knuckles put down a bottle, and looked around saying "A bunch of bloody light weights." Shadow muttered putting down a bottle "Hah, buut dawn't tink yous cann out drink teh ultimaa.." Shadow hit the floor. Sonic and Amy where dancing in the center of the room, Amy whispered "Thanks for bringing me here Sonic." Sonic smiled and said "The pleasure is all mine." They held each other close under the spot light, Amy couldn't be happier, Sonic amazed it had all gone so well, one secound it was a tight embrace, the next, a kiss the speed of the wind, the next two grinning hedgehogs happy as can be slowly dancing hte night away.

(Back to the drinking contest because I love writing about peopel passing out.) Espio, started Knuckles, down, htey had each downed 576 bottles, Knuckles stuttered "Goin to givves upps?" Espio said calmy "Not a chance in the world." Either it was the fact that Espio wasn't the least bit intoxicated or that Knuckles himself had drunk one to many, a look of shock flew across Knuckles face and slumped to the floor. Espio stood up, looking down at his defeated opponents he said "a true swordsmen never allows alclohal to control him." Espio began to walk away, when his legs wabbled under him, and he collasped into hte arms of an unknown pink hedgehog.

* * *

><p>Boom, last bit was because I love having more then one story line going at once. So until next time, my good readers.<p>

* * *

><p>Also for you people reading, just to give a little summary of the direction this is going, the primary story will remain SonAmy, but I'm going to throw in a side story centered around Shadow, Knuckles, Espio, and Omega just to give a little actionadventure, because romance can get a little dull every now and then. So from here each update will have 3 paragraphs for SonAmy, and 1 for the side adventure, well something like that anyway. Ok to the story.

* * *

><p>Sonic sat slumped in his couch, he slwoly got up and shook his head. ~How long was I out?~ He looked around his surroundings, his house was a wreak, he scrathed his head "What happened? Well there was Tail's party, last thing I can rember I sat down on a couch at the night club, then boom I'm here. Was I drinking I stopped more then one beer a month no way that could have been it. What ever... I'm home and I'm not missing any money." Sonic walked into his kitchen grabbing a hotdog and putting it on a rotisary and starting a crockpot with some chilli. "Seriosuly I normaly do this before going to bed so I dodn't have to wait, what ever it can be lunch." Sonic left the chillidog components to cook and took off for a stand.<p>

10 minutes later

Sonic sat on a park bench finsihing his fourth chillidog when Amy ran up to him. "Hi Sonic!" "Hey Ames, how you doing?" "Not much so are you coming ot the party?" "The party was yesterday Ames." "No silly, the christmas party!" Sonic's face twisted, and paused for a minute before saying "Wait isn't it March?" Amy replied looking supprised "Christmas in July, duh..." Sonic looked ot the clouds "I feel like that red and brown armadillo god who stole silver's hair cut it messing with me." Amy looked puzzled and said "Who?" Sonic pointed at a nearby golden statue of an armidillo that had obviously stole Silver's haircut, and said "You know the one who has been popping up since Eggman was defeated, he seems to allways be floating in the sky watching everything that happens, and he seems to be able to control everything we do." Amy suddendly started laughing uncontroablly "Oh Sonic your so funny, I think I would have noticed a flying stalker armidillo after two years." Sonic sighed "Whater ever, its March not July." Amy made a 'duh' face and said "Who celebrates Christmas in July in July, you have to celebrate it in March." Sonic looked at her and said "Ames are you going to make any sence today?" "Sonic I am making sence, or at least alot more then you and your flying armidillo god." Sonic moaned "Seriosuly, he is real, he has statues and everything!"

* * *

><p>Sorry was short and made no sense, I was short on time and just wanted to put something out. Also if anyone can guess what hte armidillo thing is a refrense to in a reveiw I will write a story for any Sonic pair, atleast 9,000 words, and if you post the anser before this story is done you can have the option of a story from the refrensed topic. Also for you who are really determined heres a hint "The source actualy has no flying armidillo god, but has an alligator with glasses and hamster." But the alligator and hamster bit won't help if you don't know the source so I feel no harm in saying it.<p>

Ugh sorry people, as soon as I start writing again, I just lost my SonAmy funk. I'm going to finish my previous work "The extreamly over complicated love" then write and adventue story sorry, I don't think this is going to contiue, "The Simple Love" was my only good piece, and I was just desperate for a sequel, so my quality slipped. So sorry again, I'm just goign to keep rolling.


End file.
